Asuma sensei, I love you!
by MysticFireBlood
Summary: She has been in love with her sensei since the age of seven. Years later she was to work with him on a mission. She confess her love, will he love her, or laugh at her. AsumaXOC. Might be out of character. Contains yaoi and sex. I don't own Naruto.


**Asuma- sensei, I love you!**

Asuma was erasing the bored after he just dismissed the little children, when a small girl of 6 years old came back in. She had a daffodil in her tiny hands. She had long blonde hair and green eyes. She wore her hair in bun that was held up by two chop sticks. She also had on a pink baby tee and tan pants on. He looked down at her and said, "Ame- chan, did you need something? You should be on your way home".

"Here "she said as she handed him the flower. He got down to her level and took the flower. "What's this for?" he asked.

"Your birthday sensei" she replied and he smiled back.

"How did you know that it was my birthday?"

"The copy- nin told me. Bye" and she ran off. He then stood up and looked at the door to her his best friend, Hatake Kakashi looking at him. He threw up his hand and said, "Yo". Asuma just smiled and finished what he was doing before he left with the ninja.

Years later, just after graduation, the young girl, now a genin, was all of 12 years, was excited when she, Choji, and Shikamaru found out that their sensei was none other than, "Asuma- sensei, you're are teacher. What a drag!" exclaimed Shikamaru. That comment was followed by a smack from Ame. "Was that necessary Ame- chan?"

"Yes Shika- kun, it was. Asuma- sensei is a good teacher. You just don't like anyone who makes your lazy ass work". He just rolled his eyes.

A few years later, after Shikamaru and Ame where promoted to chunin, they had to work on a team with Asuma. One night while on a mission to the Grass Country, Asuma was unable to sleep. He got up from his sleeping bag and walked over and sat underneath a tree and looked over at his formal students sleeping and then turned around and lit another cigarette. The smile filled the air. Ame knew that he was up, and there was a fimular smell in the air. She got up and walked over behind him. "What's wrong?" she asked. He turned around and said, "You can sit down beside of me". She did just that. She looked out into the sky and then she started talking to him. "Do you remember when I was little I gave you a dillfoildill?" He stopped and thought about it for a moment and then he remembers. "Yes, I do".

"Do you know why I did that?"

"I thought that it was for my birthday". He stated with a confused look.

"Well, that was part of it. The rest was and still is, because I love you Asuma- sensei". He just looked at her and nearly chocked on his cigarette. "You...you love me?" She smiled and tried not to blush and finished telling her story. "I was jealous of Kakashi- sensei and I still am, but I just want you to know, that no matter what, I will always love you". He smiled at her and took her hand, "What Kakashi and I have is nothing really. It's just the fell of being needed and being love. Yes, we care for each other, but nothing romantic. Just nice to have a friend and yes, sometimes someone to fuck when the need is there, but it's nothing romantic". "Asuma- sensei?" He squeezed her hand and replied, "Please, I haven't been your teacher for a few years now. You can call me Asuma- chan. Even better still, Asuma would be nice". She looked at him, oh how she just wanted to kiss him. And there was her chance, just before he put another cigarette in his mouth, she kissed him. It was quick, but she did it. She pulled back and looked at him and before she knew it, he was pulling her closer to him and he genentally kissed her. Very deep and passionate. She closed her eyes. Having him kiss her like this is what she always dreamed about. Then it grew into something more. Before she knew it, his hand was un- zipping her vest and hers was un- zipping his. They where slowly un dressing each other, when he stopped and rested his forehead against hers, catching his breath. "Are you sure Ame?" She smiled and looked him in the eye, "With you I am" and then he removed her bra. Shikamaru woke up and looked over to were his teammates where and saw what they where about to do. His eyes got wide, and then narrowed before saying, "What a drag" and rolled over and went back to sleep. The next day as the continued their travels to the Grass Country, Shikamaru asked, "Did you two have to do it last night? I mean really". They smiled and blushed a little before answering, "Yes". He rolled his eyes and they contained walking, Asuma holding on to her.

That night, Ame and Asuma were holding each other and she was slowing falling asleep, when a kuni hit her in the back. A Grass Ninja had took all three by surprise. Shikamaru and Asuma got up, and Ame just laid there, and they took on the ninja. It took about a half of hour, but they killed one and bet the rest up. After the fight, they went to check on Ame. She was bleeding incredibly. Asuma looked at Shikamaru and said, "We have two choices, one: take her home and send out other ninja, or two: continue the mission and risk losing her". Shikamaru looked at his formal teacher and said,

"I don't know about you, but I don't feel like losing my best friend" Asuma looked at him and asked, "After what we did last night, do you think I want to lose her?" then he genially picked her up and the headed back home.

She was in the hospital for two days, when Tsunade came in. "Asuma, you need to go and get some rest. You haven't left her side since you brought her home". He looked back at him and said, "I am not leaving her".

"I promise, we'll come and get you if something happens".

"I'M NOT LEAVING HER!" Then Kakashi walked in.

"Asuma, go take a shower and rest, she's fine". Kakashi wrapped his arms around him. "Don't make me do this" said Asuma in protest.

Kakashi then pick Asuma up and tossed him over his shoulder and carried him out. When they got outside, he put him down, grabbed his cigarettes, pulled down his mask and lit one and put it in Asuma's mouth, which began to smoke it. "I really do need to quite over reacting, don't I?"

Kakashi smiled at him and said, "It's something that you inherited from your father. She really is fine. Trust in Tsunade and her staff".

Asuma smiled at him and they walked back to his apartment with Kakashi. As he was taking a shower, Kakashi sat outside and said, "So, what about our sex life?" Asuma smiled and said, "Sorry about that. I didn't mean too…" but he was cut off.

"It's okay. Besides, I've been seeing another teacher on side for a while now". Asuma come out of the shower and said s he was drying off, "Anko or Iruka?" Kakashi smiled and said, "You're a ninja, figure it out". After he dressed and he and Kakashi walked back to the hospital he asked, "Are you alright about me and her?" Kakashi smiled from underneath his mask and said, "I knew when you saw her at the age of seven she was always going to be around. I also knew that you would fall in love with her when she got older. So, no I am not mad". Then Asuma did something that even shocked Kakashi. He gave him a small kiss on the check. "Thank You" he replied.

"Aww, no problem" said Kakashi.

When they got back to the hospital, Asuma took his seat beside of Ame's bed and held onto her hand. A few hours later and she opened one of her eyes and looked right at him. "Asuma, you've been here this whole time?"

"No, Kakashi picked me up and carried me home and I took a shower and then I cam back". She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "He means a lot to you, doesn't he?" He shook his head yes. "I know, so doesn't Shikamaru. Speaking of…" Then there was a knock at the door and Asuma went to answer it. "Speak of the devil and she showed up" said Asuma as he turned to let Shikamaru in. "Shika- kun, how are you?" said Ame, smiling. "I see you are doing a lot better Ame- chan" replied Shikamaru.

"Yes". "Good, now I am going home and taking a nap" and he left.

Asuma turned and looked at Ame, "He'll never change." Then he took his seat and took her hand. "You okay?" she asked.

"I am fine now that you are awake" he replied and gave her a small kiss. From that day one, Asuma and Ame where together, and nothing would tear them apart.

Fin


End file.
